Un día como hoy
by kana-asuki
Summary: Un 24 de Marzo. Y es cuando piensas, ¿ha valido la pena todos tus esfuerzos?, de que te sirve ser la mejor potencia, de que te sirve ser el país mas poderoso, de que te sirven tantas armas e inventos, si el seguirá soñando con ella, el seguirá amándola


Es el primer fic que escribo sobre hetalia, se me ocurrió un día de ocio que Leia sobre alfredxarthur en estos momentos no recuerdo el nombre del fic, era algo como siempre Gloriana o algo así, perdón por no recordarlo, y menciona a Isabel 1 y puff llego la idea,

Un 24 de marzo murió esta reina.

Mi intención era un Arthur/Elizabeth y que pasara a un Alfred/Arthur, pero me gusto como quedo tiene leves toque de un Matt triste por un Francis ~ y un Yao/Iván :D

* * *

><p>Gran potencia, gran poder, soy todo lo que soñé, Soy grande, soy fuerte, ya no soy un niño, pero ni con tanto poder, ni con tantos inventos logro tener lo único que siempre he anhelado…<p>

Vuelvo a pararme aquí frente a todos, exponiendo tal vez la peor de mis ideas. Pero no me importa ya que hoy es _ese día…_ ese día en el que tu mente vuela en los recuerdos, el _segundo día_ del año en que Francis no te molesta, en el que sus ojos te miran con cierto tono de melancolía y tristeza, estos días son en los que me doy cuenta de que tan unidos son, en los que siento… _celos._

Sigo hablando y tu me sigues ignorando Alemania me grita a todo pulmón e Italia intenta calmarlo y te miran, y me miran a mi también, como _entendiendo_ algo que callo pero me gustaría expresar.

Termina mi turno y escucho regaños sobre mi idea, mas tonta lo admito, pero sus voces se oyen tan lejanas pues solo me interesa escuchar una… una que tal vez _hoy_ no escuchare.

Rusia se para y me mira desafiante, se que piensa de mi, se que sabe que en el fondo soy un _cobarde_, el que salga con Yao lo ha hecho tan… _maduro._

-Muy Bien es hora de retíranos _celles – _suelta de pronto Francis, en ese momento todos nos damos cuenta que la reunión al fin a terminado y como siempre no arreglamos nada.

-Hermano es hora de irnos- me dice en un pequeño susurro Matt lo miro y asiento, sin poder evitarlo dirijo mi mirada a _el_… Arthur.

-Mon Amour Angleterre es hora de irnos- le dice Francis al oído, cierro mis puños instintivamente miro como mi hermano agacha la mirada ante esta escena y salgo casi corriendo de la sala.

- fin pov Alfred-

-¿Qué le sucedió a Alfred mon chéri Matthew?- se le acerca Francis

Matthew- Umm no lo se de repente salio corriendo-

Francis- ya sabia yo que tantas hamburguesas le harían daño algún día.

Arthur se acerca lentamente a ellos.

Arthur- Francis, Matthew me retiro los veré la próxima semana.- se dirige lentamente a ala puerta.

Francis- espera Angleterre te acompaño- voltee a ver a Matt- lo siento mon chéri otro día hablamos- sale corriendo atrás de Arthur dejando a un triste Matt con su osito que extrañamente al verlo no le pregunta "¿Quién eres?"

-Mientras que en otro lugar -

Francis- Arthur espera…- pide agitado por correr, el aludido al escucharlo detiene su marcha

Arthur.- que quieres, no estoy de humor-

Francis.- lo se, solo quería hacerte compañía _se lo que se siente…_

Arthur lo miro perplejo y luego sonrío levemente.

Arthur.- Gracias… pero _hoy_ quiero estar solo y pensar solo un poco… solo un poco- miro melancólicamente el cielo.

Francis ante esto solo atino a darse la media vuelta y encaminarse a la casa de cierto Canadiense, al fin y al cabo es _el único con el que siempre puede hablar_.

Alfred por otra parte caminaba tranquilo por un parque- menos mal que la reunión fue en mi casa- pensó el americano.

Sumido en sus pensamientos comenzó a caminar sin rumbo-

- Pov Alfred -

Haga lo que haga es siempre lo mismo, siempre hay alguien más que lo apoya, que lo comprende, que lo _quiere_.

No se que mas hacer, no se como hacer para que el vuelva y me abrase como en aquellos tiempos…

Alzo mi mirada al cielo y aprecio el hermoso panorama que me muestra mi país, de pronto mi celular empieza a sonar, lo reviso y es un mensaje de Matt preguntándome si estoy bien, le contesto que si, que no se preocupe, termino de mandar el mensaje y dejo mi mirada fija en el celular, de fondo de pantalla tengo una foto de Arthur y yo comiendo tomada por Francis sin que los dos lo supiéramos. Sonrío al ver esta imagen pero algo mas capta mi atención, miro el día que marca mi celular, palpitante y llamativo, como queriéndome hacer recordar que día es hoy, que día que sumerge mi miseria y como crueldad del destino alzo mi vista y ahí esta el, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte de seguro pensando _en alguien_…

Y recuerdo el día, este _maldito día_, una parte de mi me pide que me vaya, que no me torture mas viéndolo suspirar por alguien mas, pero otra, tal vez el pequeño Alfred que desea solo un momento estar con el, que me pide que me acerque.

- fin pov Alfred-

Arthur seguía contemplando las estrellas, sumiéndose en recuerdos, materializando en su mente imágenes grabadas dentro de su _corazón._

Suspira una vez mas rememorando los sucesos que hace cientos de años atrás se habían realizado, por que si… un día como hoy hace cientos de años el apago una luz en su vida.

Alfred lo admiraba de lejos interpretando en cierta manera aquella mirada y aquellos suspiros que el desbordaba, y es que para Alfred era imposible no saber en _que pensaba el._

Se acerco a el con la determinación bien marcada, por que ya no quería pasar un año mas preguntándose, odiando, aborreciendo ese día que por antaño le hace doler en los mas profundo de su ser.

Iggi- susurro Alfred sin poder evitarlo, el mencionado volteo a verlo desconcertado ante tal apodo y al contrario de lo que había previsto el americano, el ingles le sonrío, de una manera tan pura y ala vez tan cargada de tristeza.

Eres la segunda persona que me llama así en un día como este- responde con un tono de voz difícil de descifrar.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- ya sabes la respuesta, pero no puedes evitar tener una pequeña esperanza de que no sea por _eso._

-no estoy triste solo... recordaba algunas cosas

Y lo sabes, sabes en _quien_ piensa el.

Sin meditarlo Alfred abraza a Arthur.

_God save the Queen~.-_ susurra Alfred al oído del ingles, quien voltea y lo mira sorprendido.

Gloriana, así la llamabas cuando estaban a solas, ¿no es cierto?- susurra Alfred con un toque de dolor en su voz-

¿Cómo lo sabes, como sabes de _ella_?- responde agresivamente el ingles

Cuando era pequeño en días como este notaba que no sonreías como habitualmente lo hacías, no peleabas con Francis, te la pasas suspirando, y le pregunte a Francis, el me contó sobre ella… y sobre el amor que tu sentiste por ella.

Ante esta respuesta el de ojos verdes miro al cielo por última vez y encaro al que alguna vez fue su hermano.

Ella era hermosa Alfred, como ninguna mujer, incomparable, excepcional, la primera vez que odie ser un país fue cuando la vi a ella tomar el trono y me sonrío, me sonrío únicamente a mi entre toda la multitud despertando en mi algo que nunca había sentido por _nada _– cayo un momentoy dirigió su mirada a los árboles que los rodeaban- ella siempre me llamaba "Iggi" y yo la llamaba Gloriana solo cuando estábamos a solas, por que eran en esos momentos en que ella y yo no éramos " País y reina" éramos simplemente Elizabeth y Arthur- sus ojos empezaron ligeramente a llenarse de lagrimas.

-lo supe siempre, desde el momento en que la vi, tan gloriosa y radiante tomando decisiones, en ese momento supe que seria _imborrable _en mi vida. Pero yo era un país y ella una Reina, una _humana_, y vi pasar el tiempo sobre ella y sobre mi, hasta que un día, justo _hoy_ pero hace cientos de años, ellos falleció, abandono un mundo mortal, pera seguir su reinado en uno diferente…- las lagrimas caían de sus ojos impidiéndole hablar. Ante esto el americano no dudo en abrazarlo y acunarlo como el alguna vez fue, de la misma manera, cuidado.

El mayor solo se dejo hacer, nunca había hablado de esto con alguien, Francis los sabia por que vivieron esos años, por eso el respetaba su dolor.

Sabes Alfred-pronuncio el ingles al americano- solo por hoy, ¿puedo permanecer de esta manera a tu lado?- pregunto entre dormido el ingles, el americano ante esto solo atino a abrazarlo con mas fuerza mientras sentaba a ambos en una banca velando así el sueño del mayor que al parecer aun no se rendía a Morfeo.

-Lo ultimo que me dijo al morir fue " Querido Iggi recuerda que yo solo he amado dos cosas con todo mi corazón, uno- mi pueblo, pero sobre el yo he amado con tal devoción a una sola _cosa_, yo he amado con todo mi corazón a Inglaterra"- sonrío al recitar estas palabras cayendo rendido al mundo de los sueños

Alfred solo miro al frente comprendiendo que el lazo que los une a ellos no ha sido roto por nadie, ni siquiera la muerte ha podido debilitarlo…

Y es cuando piensas, ¿ha valido la pena todos tus esfuerzos?, de que te sirve ser la mejor potencia, de que te sirve ser el país mas poderoso, de que te sirven tantas armas e inventos, si el seguirá soñando con ella, el seguirá _amándola_. Y es que tú puedes luchar contra cualquiera y salir vencedor, pero, ¿Cómo matar a un recuerdo? ¿Cómo pelear contra un fantasma?, una simple mujer te gano hace mucho tiempo algo por lo cual has peleado desde que eres joven.

Arthur se mueve entre los brazos del americano y percibe una calida sensación que hace mucho tiempo no siente-Alfred- murmura en sueños…

Sabes que el siempre la amara y la conmemorara en los mas profundo de su ser todos los años, y tu te resignas a desear que algún día el te de aunque sea la mitad del amor que el profesa por ella.

* * *

><p>¿Algún comentario?<p> 


End file.
